


A goofy movie night

by Seven_Oomen



Series: Spiderman: Homecoming prompts [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Movie Night, don't take it seriously it's just cutesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Seven_Oomen
Summary: Based on a prompt I received over at Ao3 by BuellersFueller :a movie night with Peter, Dad!Tony and Uncle Rhodey (post Homecoming) gets interrupted by team Cap or maybe just a part of team Cap. How does it go?





	A goofy movie night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuellersFueller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuellersFueller/gifts).



> I have not forgiven Team Cap for what they did, but these three are the ones I have the least problems with. So I decided to use them. It's meant as light and fluffy and not to be taken too seriously. Just enjoy!

“Peter? Peter?”

“Where’d squirt go?”

The light of the TV illuminated the sitting area as it played the home screen of the media box. Rhodey was splayed over one side of the couch, Tony over the other side, leaving some room in the middle for their friendly neighbor Spider-man. Except… Peter had gone to grab a drink and hadn’t come back yet and neither of them could get up to check on the kid. Rhodey was paraplegic and wasn’t wearing his exo-skeleton and Tony’s hip protested greatly with every little movement. Barnes and Rogers really had done a number on him, and while most days were fine, some of them were pure hell.

A crash in the kitchen made them sit up a little straighter, the movements slow and with difficulty.

“Peter?! You alright?” Tony bit his lip and anxiously looked in the kitchen’s direction, trying to haul himself to his feet despite everything protesting.

“I’m fine! I’m fine!” The squeaky unsteady voice called out.

“Doesn’t sound like you’re fine, squirt.”

“Don’t call me squirt, Rhodey. I’m not a squirt… I’m a man.” Peter came out of the kitchen, looking down at the floor while clutching a coke and a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

“My bad, kiddo. You still okay? Why are you looking like you committed the worst crime in the world?”

Peter stayed quiet for a while, his shoulders hunching and gaze falling further to the floor. “Idroppedaglass…” It was so soft that they could barely make it out.

“What was that?” Tony asked.

“I dropped a glass… I’m so sorry…” Peter looked ready to cry. The two adults shared a look and sighed.

“Don’t worry about it, Peter. Dum-E will happily clean that up. Now come on, we’re waiting on you to pick a movie.” Tony waved for Dum-E to whir his way into the kitchen and start clean up, looking up at Peter with a relaxed smile.

“So you’re not mad?” A soft shuffle of feet indicated the poor boy’s insecurity.

“Of course not, it happens. No big deal, it’s a glass, Peter. Come on, join us and pass the popcorn.”

Peter’s smile could’ve lit up the room as he made his way over, set his glass on the coffee table and passed Tony the bowl of popcorn. “What movie are we watching?”

Tony and Rhodey shared another look, rather amused by Peter’s question. “What movie are you picking out?”

“What do you have?”

Tony passed the remote to Peter as the boy sat between them, crossing his legs over Peter’s lap as he made himself more comfortable. “Go find something, kiddo.”

“Hey, leave some for me!” Rhodey gestured for the popcorn. Tony grumbled a little but held the bowl out for his friend to take some.

“That’s all you’re gonna get, platypus.”

“Oh! You have A Goofy movie on here! Let’s watch that one!”

Before either of them could protest, Peter had selected the movie and the intro played. Both adults settled back with a sigh and shared an amused smile as they resigned themselves to watching an animated movie. At least it was a fairly decent one.

They were halfway through the movie, which Tony was actually starting to enjoy once he put most of his critical thinking out the window and just watched it when FRIDAY’s voice alerted them.

“Sir, we have intruders inbound… Captain, you are no longer authorized to access this area..”

“Did she say, Captain?” Rhodey sat up and looked over the couch to see the entirety of team Cap standing in the doorway or part of it at least. “What are you doing here? This is the _Avengers_ compound?”

“I’m not sure if I should be excited or scared… excicared?” Peter leaned over the head rest to take a closer look at team Cap.

“I- We didn’t come to make trouble- Tony-” Steve approached slowly, revealing Barnes and Clint directly behind him. And for a moment Tony could actually see the pain in the man’s eyes. As if he wanted to apologize. Not that Tony would buy it for one second. After Steve’s shitty letter it became more than apparent that Steve didn’t do apologies.

“Then what are you doing here, Steve? And why barge in on movie night of all times?” Tony paused the movie, crossing his arms in annoyance as he turned to Steve.

“Oh… I- I didn’t mean to.”

One moment team Cap had been by the door, the next he suddenly found himself with an archer in his lap. “Clint what the-?!”

“Language!” Rhodey and Steve replied in unison.

“What the hell dude…” Peter stared at the Archer with wide eyes, mouth hanging open in shock. “Hey, that’s our popcorn!”

Clint had managed to get a hold of the popcorn bowl and had Tony had a repulsor nearby he would’ve blasted Clint across the room, but alas, he didn’t. Lucky bastard. Peter, however, wasn’t taking it and snatched the bowl back, kicking Clint to the floor in the process.

“Oh come on, I’m hungry and this movie is gold!”

“Scuse me?” Had he just heard that right? Clint liked this movie? Well, that explained a lot.

“Dude… no way! I love this movie!” Peter bounced around a little, spilling some of the popcorn on the floor. “Tony, Rhode, they can watch with us? Please?”

“Absolutely not.” Rhodey looked offended at the idea, and Tony for one agreed. This was ridiculous. There was no way he was-

Peter turned on to him, eyes wide, large and bottom lip trembling. He could feel his resolve breaking at the goddamn puppy eyes the kid was blasting at him. “Well…”

“Oh no, don’t make me the bad parent in this Tony.” Rhodey shot him a stern look, which cracked as soon as Peter turned the puppy eyes on him.

“But honey-bear, you _are_ a sourpuss.”

“Shut up.”

Peter gently pulled on his shirt. “Please? I’m sure they’ll behave! Right Cap? Metal arm dude?”

“I’m James.” Barnes spoke up.

“Sure, kid. We’ll behave.”

“See Tony, metal arm dude and Cap will be cool too. Please?”

“Fine! But if they step one toe out of line they’re flying out of here.”

“Goddammit, Tony…”

“Shut up, Rhodes and watch the goddamn movie.”

And so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think guys!
> 
> ~ Comments fuel me <3


End file.
